I Love You (Poe Dameron x Reader)
by Wulferious
Summary: Poe Dameron? More like Poe DAMNeron amirite Y/N has been in the captivity of the First Order for nearly two months. Poe volunteers to save her but isn't allowed to visit her for weeks after that. Will Poe have his chance to see you well again? Or is it too late?


It wasn't that you weren't important. You were, to the very being of your core. You were smart, politically sound, motivational, and adequately skilled in just about everything, even though you fell short when it came to flying. You were also quite shy and awkward, so you didn't have much in the way of friends, besides Poe. It was just that, at the time, there were not enough resources to mount a rescue mission on Starkiller Base. It was too risky at the time of your capture.

Poe was the angriest about it. Everyone at the base knew how he felt about you, and never tried to start an argument with him every time that you were mentioned. Poe was fuming and brimming with anger through all of the negotiations that had been about your liberation. It was at least two months before General Organa finally greenlit a stealthy rescue mission. Poe, obviously, was the first to volunteer. You could have been dead, but even with the slim chance of you being alive, Poe took that chance without thought.

When Poe and his team finally located you, they were quick to get you out. It was in and out of the base, no questions asked, and thankfully no tripped alarms. You were passed out, bloody, beaten, and possibly half dead. Once one of the teammates check your pulse, Poe sighed in relief. Poe was thankful that they had gotten to you when they did. It was obvious you had been tortured in order for either the map to Skywalker or for the Resistance's base. There had been no attacks on the Resistance, so you hadn't given in.

When the small squadron returned to the base and Poe brought you down from the ship in his arms, you were immediately taken to the mediroom. Poe was told there wouldn't be any visitors for at least a week, but, every day without fail Poe would sit by the door of your room and talk as if you were listening. Poe's comfort was knowing that you were here, alive and recovering. Even if he couldn't see you, Poe knew that one day you would return to your normal self - shy, but optimistic and honestly quite adorable.

Some days he wasn't even allowed to sit at his spot by the door, as you often woke up screaming and were still going through delusions that you were still in captivity. Poe felt guilty for not going in sooner and loathed himself for obeying orders. Poe did his best to never regret anything that he had done in his life, but he regretted not saving you.  
One day, in the dark of night, Poe had snuck into the mediroom while the nurses were in the midst of changing shifts. He quickly sifted through every member's file until he reached yours. Quickly taking one of the copies of your medical report from your folder, he folded it up and stuck it in his pocket. After returning to his bunk Poe read the report with a flashlight. What he saw was horrifying.

Broken ribs, partial (but healable) brain damage, fractured right wrist, broken cheekbone, dislocated jaw, burn wounds, abdominal bruising, ruptured liver, welts caused by metal, choking sensations (ongoing), delusions (ongoing), and clear signs of consistent sexual assault. After which, he stopped reading. He would surely get revenge on anyone who even had the thought of doing this to you. Poe didn't sleep one wink that night, going back and forth with the decision to carry out destroying Starkiller Base by himself.

Two weeks later, visitation was finally greenlit. Even though you were constantly asleep due to your medication, Poe visited you anyway. He held your hand and told you stories, even the cheesy ones he always told you during dinner breaks. He told you that he finally learned how to make flower crowns, (you made tonnes of them for him on any free days you had, but he never seemed to be able to make one himself), and how dull the whole base was without you there. He told you that he still couldn't remember parts of that one song you always used to sing; the one he always caught you singing when you thought you were alone.

Nurses would often find Poe asleep with his head resting on the edge of your cot, still holding your hand. Even though visitation hours had ended a long time ago, they let this be an exception. Everyone thought your relationship was so cute and charming, even General Organa had her hand in meddling. Poe was head over heels for you, and you were completely oblivious to it.

Every morning, when Poe awoke, he always seemed to think that he felt your hand run through his hair. He remembered when you used to ruffle his hair and mess it up, even though he never really knew your motivations behind it. Poe had come to love when you ruffled his hair; even if people laughed at him for having a messy visage.  
Today especially was a day when Poe was certain he felt it again; you gently running your fingers through his hair for nearly hours on end. Poe felt a pang of disappointment in his chest as he rose from slumber only to see that your eyes were still shut.  
"It's been a couple weeks, and… I know you might still be asleep, but I think I remember most of that song I always hear you sing. I have it written down, but I think I can hum the parts that I haven't caught on to yet."

"(Humming the tune to Skidamarink" (AN: Link to the song is in the description))  
"I love you…  
I love you in the morning  
and in the afternoon….  
I love you in the evening underneath the moon…  
(Humming)  
I love you in the morning  
I love you in the night,  
I love you in the evening  
when the stars are shining bright…"  
"You should sing it more… it just sounds cheesy when I do it.  
Y/N… if only you were awake. I can already imagine you laughing at me. Which I really have no problem with…"

For seemingly the fourth day in a row, Poe spent nearly his entire day with you, falling asleep with his head on the cot once again.  
On the fifth day, Poe woke up to humming. It was the same tune he thought was cheesy but charming, and immediately he smiled. Your hand was tangled in his hair, gently curling strands of his hair with your fingers.

When Poe lifted his head, your beautiful eyes met his. You had finally awoken, much to Poe's delight.  
"You're awake…" he said, almost in awe.  
"Thank you for coming back for me…" you say, resting your hand back on the cot. "I also heard you'd been visiting non-stop… am I really that much of a good friend to you?" you ask, smiling brightly.  
Poe shook his head. "No… not a friend. Y/N, I love you. I always have, and I'll be forever thankful that you're here and alive. You're the light of my life, and you're the reason why I get into that X-Wing. You're the reason I fight." Poe took your hand, eying you hopefully.

You returned the smile with your own grin. "I love you too, Poe. You were what kept me going through….." you pause for a moment, gulping at the thought. "All I wanted was for you to be safe. I couldn't wait to hear your voice again, to laugh at your jokes and to hear those crazy stories I swear you make up. You're everything to me. You always have been. Poe Dameron… I love you."


End file.
